Hesitation
by Victory87
Summary: Bellatrix likes to please her master and she would do anything for him even if that meant going to him in the dead of Night. Bellamord Bella/Rodolohus sex content. R


My first real fiction in English, it was very hard (I'm french) but with the help of my betas I'm successful.

I hope you like that.

Enjoy

Why do I feel like this? Why am I here? Just wait a minute! I can't be here! Did I drink too much? No, it's impossible!! What can I do? I hope we didn't have sex, but I'm undressed! We did have sex!!

What is fucking happening? I quickly go back home. Luckily it's very early, and my husband will be still sleeping.

"Bella, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" My master asks as he notices me wandering out of the room.

Oops... I had sex with my master.

"I don't know my lord... I can't remember...," I lie quickly.

"Really?"

What can I hope? That he remembers, or not? Can I hope that he doesn't kill me?

"Yes my master."

Can I survive?

"I don't remember calling you."

What can I answer? If he figures out why I'm here, I'm officially dead. Why does he approach me, and place his hands on my head? Oh my god, he can read my thoughts! My cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment . He's reading my memories especially the memory of that night. Why does he take such a long time to do this?

My Lord makes me go through all my memories, and he finds the one that he wants. Then he makes us both watch it:

"Why did you decide to leave?" The Dark Lord questions.

What can I answer to this? He's coming closer to me now. I'm a little afraid. He puts his hands on my face, and kisses me. He places his arm around me and pulls me against him. He stops kissing me and says:

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes, but you My Lord you never forget!!" I murmur

He laughs in amusement; He pushes me against the wall, and kisses me for a few minutes. I feel his hand against my thigh, and his tongue in my mouth. I can't resist. He carries me to his bedroom again. What do I do? I'm really in the shit. If he reads my thoughts, I'll accept no further responsibility, but he's a very good kisser for someone who can't love. Oh god! he kisses my neck then proceeds to undresses me, and I let him! How can I not remember last night? Ahh, I fall onto his bed. OH MY GOD!!! I stop thinking.

I begin to realize that my husband will probably wake up soon. How can I explain this? Yet, what can I do? The master holds me in his arms. I can't move without awaking him. I can only wait. I hope he'll wake up soon. I wait one hour... two hours... I hate waiting like this, and I can't do anything. It's hell on earth...I hate this mattress, it is too hard... I'm cold... he takes all the duvet... Four hours... I move just a little bit, but he's still sleeping, I move again and there is no reaction. I get up, but he catches me, and brings me back in his arms. Of course he is still sleeping. Now he keeps me in his arms. I win the duvet. I'm going to sleep too as that may make the time pass faster.

Obviously, just when I start sleeping, he wakes up. I hate this guy!I pretend I am still sleeping. If I do not make any movement he will believe that it's true. He is so damn hot. I feel good, but I must leave him. I have a husband after all even if I do not love him.

"I must go back home." I wait for his answer a few moments.

"Of course." My master replies.

When I arrive home, Rodolphus is waking up. He approaches me; holds me close. We stay like this for five minutes, and he kisses me gently. I feel good in his arms. I've never felt like that with this man before. It's strange that he doesn't ask any questions. Where I have been? What I have been up to? I let go of him. What does he want? He never acts like this. Does he know what happened last night?

"I'll take a shower." I say.

"Ok sweetie" Rodolphus replies, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Sweetie? He never calls me that nickname. What has happened to my husband? I'm sure he knows why I didn't come back this night. I arrive to the bathroom and undress. There is a shadow in the corner of the room, but I don't acknowledge it I just think that it is the silhouette of the bath or something. I turn on the hot tap. It's very nice on my skin, and it feels good to be cleansed of what I did with my master the previous night. Suddenly I feel the arms of someone around me. I figure that it is Rodolphus. He kisses my neck, my cheek and my lips. I feel his hands on my body, on my hips. He places his lips on my neck again and murmurs:

"You are mine, and no other mans.

I can't understand why he has said that because it is very out of character of him to say so. He is never possessive. I feel his body against mine his hands, his lips are all over me. I like everything about him, yet, I've never loved him. I think back to the night I had with my master, and I now realise that I won't be able to resist any of them.

Rodolphus leads me to the bed, and we are soaked in passion. He presses his lips against mine, and I find it difficult to push him away. I comprehend that they are two very different men. The way they act, and the way they are with me.

"I love it when you are like this." Rodolphus mutters in my ear.

"Me too, I love it when you are like this with me also" I reply.

He lays his lips on mine once more, and he kisses me as if he has waited all his life to be with me.. I let his hands wander over my body from my hips to my hair.

Pulling away from me, he looks deep within my eyes.

"You know my sweetie..." He begins

"What darling?"

"I know..."

"What do you know?" I ask, my heart racing.

"About"

He kisses me lower and lower and says:

"Last night, and what you did with the Dark Lord."

I push him off me, and sit up. My mind is all over the place, and guilt entwines my heart like it wants to strangle it. Rodolphus witnesses my troubled expression which lingers on my face. He murmurs:

"I can forgive you if you promise me something."

"I don't say anything about the girls you have sex with. I don't see why I should promise you anything." I say nastily.

He spreads my legs and goes inside of me violently, and says:

"You are my wife."

"Yes, and you are my husband." I reply back

"Yes and I think I can have some privilege."

"Like?" I ask

"Like, you understanding that you are mine, and mine alone. "

I don't know what words I should say, yet I feel a pleasurable sensation:

"Can we have this conversation later?" I moan.

"Of course my sweetie." He replies, a smirk lingering on his face.

We reach orgasm at the same time, and I lie in my husband's arms, just savoring the moment.

In the evening, The Dark Lord calls me to him. I disapparate immediately unsure of why he requests my presence. I fear that he wants to speak to me about the night that we spent together. I wander up to his front door, my feet crunching on the gravel below. I knock on his door, and the wind whips around the hem of my robes. I wait for a few moments.

Opening the door, he allows me to come in. Once I am inside, I bow before him. He raises my head with his fingers and says that I may get up. I do it without hesitation.

Sitting down, his eyes glance in my direction. He doesn't say anything, and I wonder whether he expects me to be doing for him.

"What can I do for my master?" I ask.

He does not say anything, and his eyes are still focused on my every movement.

"_Come on my lord, I don't know what you expect me to do if you don't tell me anything."_

I hope he wasn't listening to my thoughts at that moment. I wait again for a command or an order. Suddenly, I see him stand up, and he approaches me. I remember the last time when he did that. A smile flickers across his face smiles, and he laughs at my expression. I just hope that he doesn't take the mickey out of me again. Placing his hand against my face, he leans in and his lips brush against my own. He wraps his arms around me. Each time we kiss, it grows more passionate and lustful.

After what seems like an eternity, he says that I must go back to my home. I obey without question, As I go through the door, I glance behind me as The Dark Lord says:

"Finally you can leave."

I arrive two minutes later to my house. I go through the door, and my dear husband asks me immediately:

"Where have you been?"

"In Riddle manor with the our master."

"What did he want?"

"None of your business. I'm going to sleep."

"I'll join you."

"If you want."

I climb into bed, and Rodolphus lies next to me.

Five minutes later, I feel my husband's hands on me. I don't move, pretending to be sleeping. He places small kisses on the back of my neck.

"I know that you are awake." He mutters.

"Yes, and I want to sleep."

"My darling..."

"No."

"For your dear husband's pleasure..."

"You can whistle for it. Good night my dear husband."

"Ok, good night, but my sweetie, can I have a kiss before sleep?"

He has finally achieved what he set out to accomplish. I kiss him gently and quickly.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I wake to the feeling of my left forearm burning.

I don't know what he wants at this hour of the night, but my master's desire comes before everyone else's

I put on my robes, and I go to his manor.

I knock at the door and then I open it. He is in the middle of the living room, sitting in a armchair. He gets up and approaches me. I bow before him, and he says that I can get up. I obey without question and watch as he comes closer towards me. I feel his breath on my skin, I know that he is too close to me, yet I do not pull away. I want him as much as he wants me. He takes me in his arms ,and gazes into my eyes, before taking my lips once more, and kissing me passionately. His hands search for the laces of my corset. His lips travel down my neck whilst he starts to undress me. . He carries me against the wall, and the longing for closeness increases between us. He thrusts into me, and I am now shivering under his touch.

Oh my god! He is so good. We both reach orgasm at the same time, and when he pulls himself away from me, my legs give way underneath me.

"Bella..." He whispers.

"My Lord." I reply breathless.

His lips are against mine once more, and his eyes are shining with desire.

Out of breath, he gives me a last hug and a kiss. He tells me that I must go to home. My husband will be waiting for me. Did he not listen to my thoughts?

"Have you got a problem with your husband?" The Dark Lord inquires, a small amount of concern laced in his voice.

"No my lord." I reply, not wanting to talk about it.

"I hate it when someone lies to me." He tells me.

"It's not important." I murmur, my eyes looking downwards.

"I think the opposite."

"He knows about what happened last night, and naturally he grew jealous."

My master nodded his head in understanding: "Do you think that you can handle this situation?"

"I think" I reply, though I am slightly unsure.

"Okay, you may leave." He said.

"Good night my lord." I say, and I curtsey before him.

"Good night Bella."

I come back home, and prepare to face the argument which will probably happen. Taking, a deep breath, I enter the house. Rodolphus is sitting on an armchair.. Oh, he knows that I left to go and see my Lord. I can tell by the anger which is apparent in his eyes. I want more than anything to go up to bed.. I continue through the living room, but as I walk past the armchair, he grabs my arm.

"What do you want?" I hiss, just wanting to go up to bed.

"I just want my wife." He replies, yet I do not miss the small amount of annoyance in his tone.

"I am tired Rodolphus."

"Didn't you ever love me?!" He demands.

"You know the answer. I'm going to sleep, alone." I reply firmly.

"No you aren't." Rodolphus shouts.

"Whether you want me too or not is something that I care little about."

I leave instantaneously, and I leave him with a stunned expression on his face.

I go into a bedroom. We have a lot of bedroom, so he can take another without any problem. I change into my pyjamas and I go to bed. I try to sleep, but I can't. I never sleep without him and it is strange when I have an empty space beside me. I miss him in the bed, his hands, his arms, his kisses, his hugs, his voice, everything about him.

A short while later, I feel somebody in my bed, and I know that it is my husband. I turn over to be in his arms and he says:

"Do you want me with you?"

"I missed you, I can't sleep." I reply.

"Oh my darling," He murmurs, I feel his lips on my forehead. Pulling me into his arms, he strokes my hair, and I drift off to sleep in an instant.

When I wake up, I find a note on the bedside table and it reads:

"I'm gone."

I am not stupid! I could have guessed that. Where the hell has he gone? What is the reason?

Bloody husband!!

I eat, take a shower, put a dress on and do... nothing. The elf is here for everything.

I wait for my husband to return, yet I am so bored. There is nothing that I can do. I flinch as my master calls me. Finally, there is something for me to do. I put on my cloak, and write a note telling Rodolphus where I have gone.

I appear at the Dark Lord's manor, and notice the large pine table. It is a meeting, and my eyes scan for Rodolphus, yet I do not see him. Where the hell is he?

What seems like hours pass, and it seems like the meeting isn't going to end! I miss Rodolphus, and I yearn to know where he is. I just wish that he could come here, so I know that he is alright.

My master concludes the meeting a few minutes later, and just as I am about to disapparate, The Dark Lord calls me back.

We wait as the other Death Eaters leave, and then I ask:

"You wanted to see me my master?"

"Yes, you weren't giving your full attention to this meeting." He tells me in a harsh tone.

"I am sorry My Lord. it will never happen again."

"I don't want you to ever do that again."

"Yes Master."

"You are dismissed."

Once, I get home. I see my husband sat in an armchair reading a book.

"You were not at the meeting?" I ask.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Rodolphus smirks.

"Where the hell were you?" I command.

"If I tell you, I think you'll not be happy about it." He replied once more, a smug look lingering on his face.

"I don't care. Tell me right now!" I say, growing angrier.

"With another woman." He replies.

_What? He is unfaithful!! When we had just made it up!! You bastard!!_

"Ok no problem." I reply, sweetness entwined in my voice.

Bastard!! When I think that I was waiting for him to return, and growing worried.

"No, I was joking." Rodolphus says quickly.

"You're taking the mickey out of me here!!"

"You are so beautiful when you are jealous."

I don't say anything -well I don't have the chance- He takes me in his arms, and I feel his tongue interlocking with mine. They are dancing together, and the longing for closeness between us both is increasing.

He suddenly pulls away to catch his breath.

"Seriously, where were you?" I inquire.

"Why did you wait for me?" He replies.

"I thought that when I woke up you'd still be here...I missed you a lot."

He chuckles in amusement, and kisses me again.

"Where were you?" I ask once more.

"If I reply, will you stop your questions?" Rodolphus replied, growing fairly irritated as it was evident that he just wanted to show that he cared about me, by his lips caressing my own.

"Do you want us to not talk to each other?" I say firmly.

"I have an idea for better things to do." He answers suggestively.

His lips crash against mine once more, but I continue to pull away from him.

"Answer my question and then we'll see what we can do." I command.

"My master didn't invite me to the meeting."

"That strange." I say, trying to apprehend why the Dark Lord didn't summon Rodolphus to the meeting.

Rodolphus gazes and me with a look of want in his eyes.

He pushes me over a table, and I gasp as the familiar sensation of my master calling me flutters through my arm.

"Oh shit, he's calling me." I whisper in irritation.

"Damn!! It's not really a good moment." Rodolphus laughs.

"Can you help with this corset?"

"I can't even undress you completely, and I must dress you again." Rodolphus sighs.

He does so in an instant.

"Oh darling please.." I murmur

"What can I do for you now?"

"Kiss me."

He does so, and I pull away, knowing that my master wouldn't be too happy if I was late. I grab my cloak and meet the cold icy air as I disapparate.

I meet my master's glare, and I bow towards him like I should.

"You made me wait." My Lord growls.

"I'm sorry master. Why did you call me?" I reply.

"I want you to do a mission." He commands.

"Alone or with somebody?"

"With me." He states.

"I'll call you again for the rest of the information at a nearer date, but be aware that it's for next week. Also note that we'll be in another country for several days."

"Yes my lord."

He approaches me, but I walk backwards away from him.

"Stop thinking of Rodolphus" The Dark Lord orders.

All of a sudden, he has become interested in my marriage. He didn't come to the ceremony!

"You can go" My Lord shouts with fury.

I panic as I think he must have read my thoughts, but I leave immediately. I am too frightened to argue with him. In fact I wouldn't even dare.

As soon as I enter the house, I start explaining to Rodolphus what My Lord desired. He begins to bellow at me. I don't know why. I can't understand him. It's another quarrel, but I don't think it was like the others. He is seeming to lose control this time.

I leave him still raging. I can't stand his jealousy, and don't want to put up with all his fighting. This situation can't go on. If it happens again,I want a divorce.. Why is it always so complicated? I undress and go to bed.

I wake up at 6 o'clock, and I don't see my husband. I conclude that Rodolphus is furious with me this time, but it isn't my fault. The orders of the master are the orders of the master! I can't disobey them! He said he wasn't unfaithful to me, yet what if he lied?! He didn't really say where he was exactly. Now I wonder why we are married. There is too much conflict. I wonder if we have a future together. I can't live without him! My master calls me again. It can't be worse than last night. I put on my clothes quickly and go to his manor.

"At last you are starting to realize when your mark burns you are to be here quickly. " The Dark Lord says with humor laced within his tone.

I do not answer.

"Have you got any problem Bella?" My master queries.

"No My Lord."

He looks at me, yet I can tell that he is not convinced, so I take a deep breath, and give him an answer.

"Rodolphus and I have had another argument." I say.

"Another?" My Lord sniggers

I am beginning to think that my misfortune delights him.

"We argue, just like all couples."

"Couples?"

"Yes."

"You see you and Rodolphus as a couple?!" My master asks laughing.

"Yes, when two people are together and married we can say they are a couple."

He stops laughing.

"Do you love your husband?"

"Why are you asking that question?"

"Answer."

"He is my husband so, I like him."

He approaches me, and roughly takes my face in his hand.

"You don't love him."He spat.

I don't understand why he says that. Usually, he doesn't care about his death eater's relationships. Why does he do that now?

"You are so stupid Bellatrix!" He says, throwing my face away.

_I'm not stupid!!_

"What do you think Bella?" He demands.

"Nothing My Lord." I say timidly.

"Oh no!!" The Dark Lord screams, not believing me.

"You said that I'm stupid!! I don't understand why you said that!! You ask me a lot of personal questions on my relationship with my husband! Explain to me!" I scream, losing all control and forgetting who I am speaking to.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your master!" He bellows at me, his cheeks growing crimson with fury.

"I want to know My Lord." I demand.

"You are nothing, but a little bitch!!!" He screams.

What!! What did I do to deserve that?! I look at him, I don't know why he said that, I didn't do anything.

"You do something!"

I don't understand anything he says.

"You are just a tease!!" I cry.

"I'm not a tease!!" He shoots back in retort.

He is going too far!!

"No, you are the one who is going too far! I am in love with you Bellatrix!" He screams.

Oh my god, he says that he likes me. Oh god!! He approaches again. I'm jammed between him and the sofa. He approaches his lips to mine and kisses me. I'm a little surprised at the beginning, but when I feel his tongue ask to enter my mouth I recover. His hands begin to wander on my body, I shiver in pleasure. He starts to kiss my neck. I can't refuse him. But when he should start to undress me he says that I must come back at home. He is teasing me!!!

When I return home. I don't find my husband in the living room. I search for him and I find him in the bedroom, our bedroom. I come into the bed. I put his arms around me, and I move closer to him, but he doesn't react.

"Hey my darling." I whisper seductively.

"Leave me alone." He retorts.

"What's with you?" I ask. "Hey, we've been married for a while, I'm your wife and you are my husband! I can't live without you!"

"Really?"

I just look at him and he understands that it's true. We kiss, we undress, we make love and then I sleep in his arms.

Today, I don't wake up alone. My husband is still with me. I go the bathroom to take a bath. The water is very hot, and with all these bubbles it's truly perfect. I close my eyes... and I feel hands on my eyes. I recognize my husband's hands. He puts a kiss on my lips.

"Have you slept well my darling?"

"Yes my sweetie."

"Can you join me in the bath?"

"Of course I'll join you, just wait a minute."

He gives himself a shave and undresses with his back to me. Then he slidesin behind me. His hands on me, his body against mine, his lips caressing my neck, I'm very fine here. After a lot of spells to reheat the water, we decide to leave the bath. We have breakfast outside in the garden. The master calls Rodolphus; he puts his cloak on, kisses me one last time and goes to him. I'm a little worried about what is going to happen. He doesn't like Rodolphus.

Two hours later, my dear husband is back. He looks very pale. Was he tortured?

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing my darling, I think I'll go to sleep. It will all be fine afterwards."

He does as he just said.I join him after ten minutes. I know he doesn't want me to see him like this. I lie by his side. I felt the need to sleep creep over me, and soon fall into a deep slumber.

He doesn't say anything; he just kisses me and leaves to take a shower.

When I wake, I spend my afternoon getting a tan and swimming in the pool alone. My dear husband wants to stay indoors and I understand that. After burning for a while, I take a shower and change clothes. We have dinner and then a drink in a club, and then sex again. Once again I sleep in his arms.

In the morning, I wake once more to my master calling, and the pain is a lot worse than it is normally. He must have been calling for several minutes, and I didn't notice. Oops...

"I waited for you... again!" He is furious.

"I've waited for you for 3 hours!!!" He rages.

"I didn't feel your call my master, I am sorry!"

"You didn't feel my call earlier, either!!"He spat.

"No My Lord..."

"Go back to home! Get your clothes!We are going to Albania!" He shouts.

"Now?!" I ask.

"Yes, get your suitcase, and then come back here! Do you need me to explain how to do that!" He says.

"No no..." I whisper

Does he think I am dumb or something?

"And to be absolutely certain that you don't do anything stupid I'm coming with you." He adds.

He better not be like this during the mission. If he is I will come back to England immediately. We go to my house. I search for my husband, but I don't find him. I'm wanted to warn him, and I hope he'll forgive me. I leave a note for him and I prepare my suitcase. When I come back to the living room I find my master sitting down on the sofa. He takes my hand, and we apparate to the Albania.

We arrive in a detached house with a swimming pool and a nice view of the sea. He shows me where my bedroom is. Hiis bedroom isn't far from mine... I change quickly and come back to him. When he sees me, he looks over me intensely. He tells me that we begin the mission tomorrow and I can use the swimming pool. So I spend the afternoon swimming and getting a tan.

In the evening I want to write to my husband, but the Lord says that it's not necessary . Stupidly, I obey him. We eat dinner in silence. I don't know why, but he doesn't look at me at all. After that I say that I'm going for a walk. I've been walking for ten minutes when I hear the master calling. He is just behind me and I'm surprised. He hands me a jacket because it is cold outside. We walk together along the beach, but we don't speak, and we walk up a cliff, and I feel the coldness of the air as we go higher and higher.

I approach the edge, look at the sea below.. I gasp as I slip, and hit the freezing water below.

The master dives in and rescues me. We are in the sea, soaked to the skin. At midnight. My master wraps his arms around me, and holds onto me.

"Are you all right?" He splutters.

"Yes My Lord." I reply

"Can you swim?"He questions

"Yes."

We swim to the rocks.

Eventually we get back to the warmth of his house. I take a shower. I don't understand why I slipped into the sea, nor why he saved me. If it was any of his other followers. I think that he would have just shouted at them to swim back, and scolded them for their carelessness.

These thoughts encircle my mind as I get into bed, and fall asleep.

When I wake up the sun is shining. I take a shower again, brush my hair, put on make up and a dress. I go down to the living room where the master is waiting for me again. We leave to carry out the mission.

Everything is fine, the first part of the mission has been successful, but we haven't completed it all yet. I don't know when I will be able to go back home. I don't know if Rodolphus is waiting for me. I think of him and how furious he would be. He doesn't like it when I leave without telling him especially when I spend a night away from home.... I don't know how we can continue if he stays like that. I never loved my husband, but I never thought about my life without him. If he wants divorce, it will be the ultimate disgrace for our families, yet I know he loves me. It is the thing that I am most certain of. _" My darling, how did we come to this point?"_I think desperately. I feel something in my room, yet I am not sure what it is. I approach and I see that it's Nagini. The master's spy... I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I don't want a snake in my room, even if it is the master's snake. I take a bath. The weather is too hot, it's awful.

I hear knocking at the door, and the master calling me. I leave the tub and put on a bathrobe. I open the door.

It's the master. I'm embarrassed as I'm wearing nothing but my bathrobe.

"Did I disturb you?"

What do I say? Of course, I am wear nothing. It is so humiliating! But I don't speak my thoughts.

"No... What do you want my lord?"

We feel so awkward. We look like teenagers on their first date. I wait for his answer... Can I hope to get it someday? He stares at me so strangely... I know the gaze. He looks at me like this when he calls me late at night for reasons that have nothing to do with work. If only he could leave! But it's a dream, he never leaves like this.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I don't understand."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

He is furious now.

"I really don't, master."

"For days you haven't been looking at me. Your thoughts are only focused on your husband."

I am shocked! He is jealous about my husband!But why? We had sex once, even more, he must be satisfied!! I don't understand this man.

"My lord you look as if you are jealous."

"I'M NOT SOMEONE who CAN BE JEALOUS!!"

He is very furious and I regret that we are alone together.

"All right then...."

_Of course you're not jealous, and I'm a man._

"Don't you be sarcastic with me!"

Oh shit, he hears my thought, I'd forgotten that! He grabs my neck and pushes me against the wall. He wants to strangle me!! Breathe Bella, breathe, you can survive... I hope. Oh my God! these are my last moments. No, don't think like that... I need oxygen. I can't breathe. He lets go, and I breathe with difficulty. I fall to the floor. He leans over me and he raises my chin so I have to look at him.

"You are mine Bella."

He kisses me gently and embraces me. He is so soft with me now. I feel dizzy and I can't resist his advanced. He kisses my cheek and his lips travel down my neck. I respond lightly, but then I stop him.

"I'm married." I tell him

"I know." He replies back, continuing to place his lips on my neck.

"But..."

He kisses me again, but I resist.

"Do you want to see something to do with your husband?"

I don't say anything, yet I am curious. Standing up, he takes my arm.

We apparate to a house that I have never seen before. Entering, the Dark Lord takes me to the bedroom. As he opens the door, he puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. To my horror, I see Rodolphus having sex with another woman. She is moaning in passion into his neck, and this disgusts me. I then run out of the house with my master following and he takes my hand as we vanish in disapparation.

The Dark Lord sits me down on the sofa, and pulls me into an embrace. Tears fall freely down my cheeks, and nothing can describe the hurt that is licking every inch of my body.

Several month later:

The same as everyday.. since I saw my husband being unfaithful. I wake up in my master's bed with the sun streaming in through the windows. Curling up to the Dark Lord, I smile lightly to myself.. I feel so happy with him, better then I did with Rodolphus anyway.

Review please.

I hope see you soon with my next fan fiction.


End file.
